


[FANART] helpless (i'm helpless)

by princessoftheworlds, TrishArgh



Series: helpless [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, shrunkyclunks bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: a snapshot of Actor!Bucky and his biggest Fan Captain America on the red carpet





	[FANART] helpless (i'm helpless)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [helpless (i'm helpless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772580) by [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds). 



_[img: Steve Rogers and James Barnes stand on a red carpet before a dark background. James is in a dark suit with purple accents while Steve is wearing a simple tuxedo. James’ right arm is slung over Steve’s shoulders, and Steve’s left arm is wrapped around James’ waist. Both men are peering directly into the camera; James is smirking while Steve is smiling gently.]_

**551, 600 likes**

**buzzfeedceleb** When two of our favorite hotties meet up #MACBETHTHEMOVIE #macbethredcarpet

 **falconsamwilson** Is this what you do in your free time, @officialsteverogers? Going full-celebrity without me?

_________________________

Text is from p[rincessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772580/chapters/31654959) and their wonderful Shrunkyclunks fic. Art is mine :)

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream "I AM NOT READY FOR IW" at me on [Tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
